Special school
by Luffy95
Summary: This has nothing to do with Vampire knight. But i didn't know what category to pick! But this story got a lot of vampires, ware wolfs, ghosts and more in it. It's exciting and got it's adventures. If you like more creepy stories you should decently try this one!
1. Chapter 1 Vanceria High

This is a story about a young girl that goes to a very special school up in the mountains hidden behind all the trees. This is no normal school. This school is for very special people, with very special powers. You will follow this girl through her adventure. When she enters the school for the first time.

An old bus drove on a very thin old road through the forest. It was very dark outside. If you looked out the window into the forest you only saw darkness. The bus stopped by the big castle. The bus doors opened and they started to get out. They all stood their as a group looking up at the castle. The huge castle doors opened and everyone looked.

?: Welcome first year students. This is Vanceria High. A school for very special children. My name is Mister Kyuketsuki. But you can call me Mister Ketsuki.

?: *stood up on her toes trying to see.*

Ketsuki: *Had long black messy hair that went all the way down to the ground. He was very tail but also very pale. He had glasses on that had a crack. He had a suit on, with a white shirt and a red tie. He was holding an umbrella that had seen better days.*

The other children was whispering to each other.

Ketsuki: If you all follow me i will show you around the school. *turned around with that cold look and walks inside. All the children followed him*

?: ! *hurries after. Got inside and looks around. They came into this huge creepy hall with a staircase in the middle that went up.*

Ketsuki: This is the big hall. A rast hall you could call it. *he walked up the big stairs and stopped and turned to the group.*

?: *stops and looks at him.*

Ketsuki: If you go to the left here you come to a corridor that leads you to some classrooms. The library and another stair case that's going up to the sleeping area. And that goes down to the kitchen. You can get to the kitchen from a door here in the big hall as well. But you will find that adventully. *and so he turned and walked to the right.*

?: *looks around. Then hurries after.*

Ketsuki: Here you got some more classrooms you will be attending. We also got a study hall down the corridor to the left. And in the end of this corridor is a staircase leading up to the sleeping area. *didnt stop. Kept walking while having that cold look. He opened two big doors* And this is the ball room. *walks in.*

Children: Ohhh.. Sugee..

?: *shined up*

Ketsuki: This is where we hold our balls, partys, and other events. You will also have some classes here like your dance lessons and learn about manners. *walks out again.*

?: "A ball room.. Im so excited!" *hurries after out* Ketsuki: *walked up the stairs and stopped in the corridor and turned to us.* And of course what would a school without rules be? *points at a staircase that's going up* It's highly forbidden to go up on the third floor. If you do go up there you will have to deal with the concicvenses we teachers dont will be responsible for.

Boy: *held up his hand*

Ketsuki: *looks* Yes young one?

Boy: What would happen if we went up there?

Ketsuki: You might never come down again.

Children:...

Ketsuki: We dont tolerat you being late to your classes. Your not allowed to go outside past 22:00 if you dont have a reason. We also dont want you to run,yell or make a mess. And you all will be sharing rooms with another. The boys is not allowed in the girls rooms after 21:00. Is everything clear? Any questions?

Girl: I got one!

Ketsuki: Yes?

Girl: How is it with the food? Some of us cant eat normal food..

Ketsuki: There will be food for everyone. There is diffrent food options for everyone to take. It's always something there you can eat. And same is with you sharing rooms. We will mix everyone. If a vampire ends up sharing with a warewolf it will be that way. We dont tolerate complaining.

Children: *whispering*

Ketsuki: Now if that's done. *held up a list he got from no where.* This is the list of what room you will be in. You find your room and pack up your things. In an hour your all gonna go to the ball room. Is this understood?

Children: Hai!

Ketsuki: Good. Stand in a line and come furth one and one and check your room. *sat up the paper on the wall.* See ya. *disappeared.*

Children: *looked shocked by his sudden disappearance but then stood in a line.*

?: *holding her bag with two hands standing in line. Stood up on her toes and looked at who was first in line.*

?2: *Was guy with brown hair and yellow looked like a nice guy. Right now he looked a little emotionless. But he seemed special somehow.*

?: *blinks. Then looks at the next one in line.*

?3: *was kinda tall. Had black hair and red eyes. A sword on his back. He looked kind of emotionless.*

?: "Sugee.." *looks behind him*

?4: *was a girl with long blond silk hair. Blue pure eyes. She was a loli type but looked like a doll almost. She turned*

?: *blinks* "She's looking at me.."

?4: *smiles and waved a little. Then looked at the paper.*

?: *waved a little back.* ...

boy: Oi it's your turn.

?: A-ah! Gome! *hurries over to the list and looked.* "Room 666.." *took her bag and hurries down the corridor looking for the room.* "Room 663..664..665.. And.. Ah! Room 666!" *opened the door and looks inside.* "Looks like im the first one here.." *smiles and walks over to the bed by the window. Placed down her bag on it. Looks around the room*

?: *blinks and looks back when she heard someone come in.*

?4: *standing there in the door way. Saw her and smiles* Is this room 666?

?: *blinks watching her*..U-um! It is. *got up*

?4: *smiles and placed her bag on one of the beds. Then walks over and held out her hand* Im Rorita.

?: *took her hand* I-im Imako..

Rorita: *smiles* Let's be friends ne? *closed her eyes sweet*

Imako: *blinks then smiles big* Um!

*The door opened with a creepy sound.*

Imako: *blinks and looks*

?5: *A girl with long straight white hair. Had wolf ears and her eyes was dark red. She was wearing some white kimono jacket with golden edges.*

Rorita: *smiles* Welcome. Im Rorita.

Sawako: I-im Sawako!

?5: *didnt say anything. Just walked to the last bed and placed her bag on it.*

Imako: *blinks*

Rorita: Well let's be friends ne? *smiles*

?5: *fixing with her things*

Rorita: Moo. *opened her bag and start unpacking.

Imako: *blinks watching them both. Then looked at the clock* Ah! We're gonna be late! *hurries and unpacked*

*LATER IN THE BALL ROOM*

Imako: *walks in and looks around* Sugee!

Their had been fixed with tables and chairs and wonderful food, drinks and sweets. All for the first years.

Rorita: Imako-chan! We can sit here! *points*

Imako: Um! *hurries over to her and sat down in the middle row.* This looks so yummy!

Rorita: Um! *smiles warm*

Imako: *shoulder got pushed a little* Oh.. Hey.. *looks back*

?3: *the red eyes looked at her*

Imako: *blinks* "It's him.."

?3: Gome. *sat down beside her*

Imako: It's alright.. *watching him*

?3: *looks at her.*

Imako: *looking at him* Im.. Imako. *held out her hand*

?3: *looking at her.* Akio. *took her hand*

Imako: "His so cold.. Is he a vampire..?" *opened her mouth to ask*

Ketsuki: *clapped his hands to get attention.*

Imako: *blinks and looks*

Ketsuki: Looks like you all have gotten into your rooms and found your room partners without problems. *still had that cold look.* But as you know it's a school. And we got some useful information. And we will take some of the rules again.

Rorita: *watching*

Ketsuki: As you all know there are many diffrent type of ppl here. And that means you had diffrent things to learn. If your a vampire. You will have classes that's for vampires. And same goes for warewolfs and ghosts and so on. And so we also have classes where you will learn how to use a sword, how to fight without sword. Learn how to think in a battle and so on. But some of those you do after the school day.

Imako: ohh..

Aiko: *looks at her.*

Ketsuki: And for the rules. I have said it once before but i say it again. Third floor is forbidden. Go up there and you will deal with the consicvenses. And the school wont be hold responsible. Cause we have warned you.

Imako: *swallowed.*

Ketsuki: I will let you meet some of your teachers. *stepped to the side.*

?: *walks up. Had black hair and red eyes. He had a top hat on and a red cape. He also had a sword by his waist.*

Imako: "He reminds me a little of.." *looks back at Aiko.*

Aiko: *didnt show any emotions.*

?: My name is Kane. And i will be your teacher for the logical and intelligance classes. Im looking forward to work with you all. *smiles*

Rorita: He looks nice. *smiles*

Imako: Um. *smiles*

Aiko: *looks away*

Kane: I got some rules in my class but i will tell you those a little later. *smiles*

After him they got to meet Kazou that is their teacher in fighting and gymnastics. And Miss Leiko.

Ketsuki: Now enjoy the food. Chatt with your friends and have a great time. But dont go to bed to late. *disappeared*

And so all the students start talking.

Rorita: Im so excited for the classes!

Imako: Im more intrested in the school.. But i wonder what's on the third floor..

Rorita: yeah me to.. *took some bread.*

Imako: *looks at Aiko* What do you think Aiko-kun?

Aiko: *looks at her. Took some food and ate in silance.*

Imako: "I feel like i wont become his friend very easy.. "

*LATER*

Imako: I will go to bed now Rorita-chan. *got up*

Rorita: Ehhhh? Already?

Imako: Um. *smiles* See ya later ne? *walks*

Rorita: Um!

Aiko: *looks after her*

Imako: *walks out the big doors. Walks down the corridor. Looking at her feets while walking. Bumped into someone* Oh! *fell down on her butt* Ow.. Im so sorry.. *looks up*

?2: *blinks* you alright. *was the boy with brown hair and yellow eyes*

Imako: Y-yeah im fine..

?2: *helped her up* You sure? You bumped into me pretty hard.

Imako: Im fine really. *smiles*

?2: Well okay. *walks past*

Imako: *walks a little but turned around towards him* Im Imako!

?2: *turns and looks at her. Smiles calm* Taizo. *walks into the ballroom*

Imako: *smiles for herself.* "Taizo.." *walks* "He seem nice.." *walked up the stairs.* "So far i have meet so many nice ppl.. I hope i meet more!" *looks at the forbidden staircase*... *it had a sign before it saying do not cross.* "third floor.."

Something moved higher up on the stairs.

Imako: *fast looks* Hello? Is someone up there?!

It was quiet.

Imako: "Did i imagine it..? Maybe im just tired.." *walks to her room.*

Eyes opened and watched her. Then disappeared.

Imako: *changed cloths to her pyjamas and sat down on her bed looking out the window.* "I wonder what kind of adventure i will experiance.." *smiles and lied down* im.. excited.. *eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep.*

So this was the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Im sorry if it's miss spelled somewhere. My english maybe isnt the best but i hope you will understand with way!

I hope you all understood what i meant with ?,?2,?3 and so on. If you didnt leave a comment and i will do my best to answer them!


	2. Chapter 2 First day with classes

Imako: *sat up slowly in her bed. Her long black hair messy and covering her face. She looked out the window. But it was dark. It never really was any sun out by this school. The tall trees kept the sun away. She looked over towards Rorita's bed to see she wasnt there. ?5 was deep asleep in her bed.*

Rorita: *opened the door quiet and walks in on her toes. Saw Imako and held a finger on her lips* Shh~ *giggles*

Imako: Where have you been? *whispers*

Rorita: I meet some guys yesterday. *whispers back* We was allowed to be up all night this night so i have been with them. *giggles*

Imako: Moo.. Have you been up all night?

Rorita: Um. But dont worry im used to it. *blinks with one eye*

Imako: *blinks*"What she mean by that?" *got up* Well im gonna go and get breakfast.

Rorita: I shall sleep a little. *lied down*

Imako: Um. *put on some other cloths and brushed her hair. Walks out. Closed the door behind her and walks down the corridor.*

Other students had started to wake up and leave their rooms*

Aiko: *walking in the corridor*

Imako: *smiles* Aiko-kun!

Aiko: *Stops and looks back*

Imako: *got up beside him* Gonna get breakfast?

Aiko:...*nods*

Imako: Wanna go there together? *smiles*

Aiko:...Sure. *walks*

Imako: *Walks with him. Looks at the staircase to the third floor again*

Aiko: hm? *looks*

Imako: "I most have been imagining.."

Aiko: You okay?

Imako: Oh yeah im fine. *smiles* Let's go. *walks*

Aiko: *follows.*

Imako: *walks into the kitchen hall.* Sugee.. it's so big!

Aiko:...*nods*

Imako: *walks and stood in line and got her food with Aiko. Looks around at all the tables.*

?: Imako-chan!

Imako: *blinks and looks*

Taizo: You can sit here! *smiles*

Imako: *shined up* Um!

Aiko:...*grabbed her arm*

Imako: E-eh?

Aiko: *dragged her the other direction.*

Imako: 8D

Taizo: *blinks*

Aiko: *sat her down by a table. Far away from Taizo.*

Imako: *blinks and looks at him.*

Aiko: *drinks quiet*

Imako: *smiles. Looks back at Taizo. Moved her lips.* "Gome"

Taizo: *smiles and moved his lips* "It's okay" *walks away*

Imako: *eats with a smile* Ne Aiko-kun?

Aiko: *looks at her*

Imako:I was wondering.. Do you know mister Kane?

Aiko:...Ah. *placed down the glas.*

Imako: You do?

Aiko: His my big brother.

Imako: *blinks* "No wonder they looked alike!"

Aiko: Dont let his smile fool you.

Imako: What do you mean..?

Aiko: His much stronger then he looks. There is a lot he dont tolerate. So what every you do dont make him angry.

Imako: O-okay.. I wont..

Eyes opened

Imako: *blinks and looks back.* "That feeling just now.."

Aiko: *looks behind her* Something wrong?

Imako: A-ah! N-no not at all! Hahaha.. *rubbed her head*

Aiko: *watching her.*

Imako: *eyes looking around a little*

Aiko: *closed his eyes and drinks.*

*LATER*

Imako: *walks into her classroom with Aiko. Their in the same class.* We can sit over there Aiko-kun.

Aiko: *nods and walks over with her and sat down*

Imako: *looks around as other students walked in. The classroom was dark. But some candles lit up the classroom. The school bell rang and all the students sat down*

Kane: *walks inside. Closed the door behind him and stood in the front looking at them all* Welcome!

Aiko: ...

Imako: "Aiko-kuns big brother.."

Kane: What a wonderful class. *smiles* Im sure we all will have a lot of fun. Im Mister Kane. And as i told you i got some rules in my classroom. Which is. No talking without being told to, running, disturbing. And never yell out the answer. Hold up your hand if you wanna answer. And dont be afraid to ask. *smiles and walks around* So. We are gonna make a list. Of what you all are. So i will call out and you will hold up your hand and i will write down. Alright? Good. *got a pen and paper.* So. All vampires hold up your hand.

Some held up their hands.

Aiko: *held up his.*

Imako: *looks at him* "His a vampire.." *smiles*

Kane: Good. Let's see.. Werewolfs?

Imako: *Saw that Taizo was in her class. He was holding up his class.* "His a warewolf.."

Kane: Good. Ghosts?

Rorita: *held up her hand*

Kane: Goblins?

Some held up their hands

Kane: Demons?

Imako: "Sugee.. A lot of demons.."

Kane: Witches?

Some girls held up their hands

Kane: And.. A reaper?

?: *held up his hand.*

Kane: Good.. But something isnt right.. *looks at Imako* What are you?

Imako: E-em..

Kane: Hm?

Imako: I-im..

Kane: Yes?

Imako: Im a-

Aiko: Leave her alone.

Kane: *looks at him* Aiko.

Aiko: *glares cold* Leave her. Alone.

Imako: "Aiko-kun.."

Kane: Fine. *looks at the rest of the class* I want you all to write a personal letter about yourself and give it to me. I wanna know how you found out what you was and when. And what you wanna learn here in this school. You all dismissed.

Students: *got up and walks out*

Imako: *got up and walks out with Aiko. Looks at him and stopped a little* Aiko-kun

Aiko: *looks back at her and stopped* Yes?

Imako: Arigato..

Aiko: *nods and walks again.*

Imako: 'hurries after.*

Kane: *looking after them.* "That girl.."

Imako: *walking with Aiko talking with him*

Kane: "I better do some researtch.." *looks at Aiko*

Aiko: *looking cold at him from the corner of his eyes. Then looks at Imako*

Kane: *walks away*

*LATER*

Imako: Ehhhhhh really?

Aiko: Um.

Imako: That's so cool! So you really have meet a dragon! *jumps up on a stone outside*

Aiko: Ah.

Imako: I havnt meet a dragon but i think they are really cool! *jumping from stone to stone on one foot*

Aiko: Careful..

Imako: But i have meet a wizard. *smiles*

Aiko: That's cool. I guess.

Imako: *giggles*

Aiko: *watching her*

Imako: So your a vampire hu? *smiles*

Aiko: Ah.

Imako: What can a vampire do? Except for drinking blood.

Aiko: Im fast, strong and cant die easy. My wounds heal faster then others.

Imako: *eyes shining*

Aiko: ...*took a step away from her* Well.. yeah..

Imako: Can you show me? *smiles* Ne?

Aiko: Show you what?

Imako: How fast you are! *smiles*

Aiko:...Why?

Imako: Well.. Im a little curious. *jumps to another rock but slipped* Woah!

Aiko: ! *fast caught her*

Imako: Woah! *holding him*

Aiko: You okay?

Imako: Y-yeah im fine. *looks up at him* Thank you. *smiles*

Aiko: *placed her down* I told you to be careful.

Imako: *rubbed her head embaressed* Y-yeah.. haha..

Aiko: *sighs and walks*

Imako: *hurries after*

Aiko: *walks up on a bridge.*

Imako: *looks at the mist*

Aiko: Can i ask you something?

Imako: *looks at him* Sure. *smiles*

Aiko: What are you?

Imako:...

Aiko: *looks at her. Hands in his pockets.*

Imako: Well em..

Aiko: *waiting.*

Imako: I.. dont know..

Aiko:...what?

Imako: I actully dont know what i am.. *looks down*

Aiko: How can you now know?

Imako: I know im something! But.. My parents never knew.. But.. *looks at her relfection in the water* I have always felt so diffrent.. And.. special.. That i didnt feel like home in my other school..

Aiko: *watching her*

Imako: But i.. made the test to come into this school. *looks at him* So i cant be human.

Aiko: Your here to find out who and what you are am i right?

Imako: *nods* Um.

Aiko: Then i help you.

Imako: Really?

Aiko: *nods*

Imako: *runs and hugged him* Thank you Aiko-kun!

Aiko: *blinks shocked*

Imako: *eyes closed hugging him happy*

Aiko: Em.. yeah.. *pat her head.*

Imako: *let go and smiles*

Aiko: Let's go.. We're gonna be late.. *walks back in*

Imako: Um!

Taizo: *watching them from behind a grave*...*walks away*

Rorita: Imako-chan! There you are! I have been looking for you!

?: you didnt look you asked one person where she was and then did nothing.

Rorita: Moo! *hit his shoulder*

?: *smiles teasing*

Imako: Who is this? *blinks*

Rorita: Ah! this is my new friend! Drone!

Drone: Nice to meet you. *smiles. Took her hand and kissed it.*

Aiko: *had stopped him.*

Drone: *blinks* Da hell man?

Aiko: Dont kiss someones hand you dont know. *moved him away from her. If you had been a vampire you would have checked how strong her pulse is if you kissed her hand like that and that's bad for her and will be bad for you.

Drone: Tisk.

Imako: It's okay Aiko-kun..

Aiko: *looks at her*

Imako: It's okay..

Aiko: ...*nods*

Drove: Let's go Rorita. *took her hand and walks*

Rorita: I see you later Imako-chan. *smiles*

Imako: Um!

Aiko: *sat down in his seat.*

Imako: *Sat down beside him* Why did you do that Aiko-kun?

Aiko: He was to close.

Imako: Bu-

Aiko: I dont care he was to close.

Imako: "Aiko-kun.."

?: *walks in. Dropped down a book on the desk making some students jump* Im Kazou. And i will teach you how to fight.

Imako: *watching him*

Kazou: Had black hair. One yellow eye. The other eye covered with a eyepatch. He haa dark read demon wings. Some kind of claw weapon on his left arm. Chains hanging from his waist.* I will make it simple. I got a short temper. Got no sense of humor. And is very serious. I feel no sympathy. And i will make you all work. You will be sweating when you leave my class. Is that understood?

Students: H-hai!

Imako: *sank down a little*

Kazou: I wanna know what you all can do. So i want you all to do out to the arena in the back of the school.

Students: *blinking*

Kazou: *angry mark* Didnt you hear me?!

Students: ! *Runs out*

Kazou: hh.. kids. *walks out*

*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* :*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:

Kazou: So. *standing on a rock looking down at the class* I will have you all do a test. You will work 2 and 2. And i will let you fight as a team.

Imako: *moved closer to Aiko*

Aiko: *looks at her*

Kazou: Everyone will be fighting a baby dragon. It's in the size of an elephant.

Imako: *eyes wide a little*

Kazou:You need to fight to survive. If i tell you to stop you stop. Everyone will be fighting at the same time but on diffrent places with diffrent dragons. Is everything clear?

Students: *nods*

Kazou: Good. Then move to diffrent locations.

Students: *walks away*

Imako: *walks with Aiko*

Aiko: *looks at her* You alright? Your shaking.

Imako: I have been in a fight..

Aiko: ...Dont worry. Im with you.

Imako: *looks at him. Smiles* Um.

Aiko: *walks into another area with her and looks around.*

Kazou: 1! 2! 3! Fight!

Imako: A-already!? *A loud roar was heard.*

Aiko: *runs*

Dragon: *landed before Imako*

Imako: eyes widened*

Aiko: *looks back* Imako!

Dragon: *roared loud*

Imako: *dimped down on her butt* "Is this the end?"

That was it for chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! More will come! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting and wrong judging

Last Chapter

Kazou: 1! 2! 3! Fight!

Imako: A-already?! *A loud roar was heard*

Aiko: *runs*

Dragon: *landed before Imako*

Imako: *eyes widened*

Aiko: *looks back* Imako!

Dragon: *roared loud*

Imako: *dimped down on her butt* "Is this the end?"

Let's continue

*:*:*::**:*:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*::*:*:*:*:*:**:::*

Imako: *looking at the dragon with big eyes shaking* "W-what am i gonna do.. I-i cant fight!"

Dragon: *roared and attacked*

Imako: *sheilded her head and screams. Waited for the impact. But it never came. Opened her eyes and looked up*

Aiko: Ugh! *holding the dragons mouth open and away with his sword*

Imako: *eyes widened* Aiko-kun!

Aiko: R-run Imako! U-ugh! *sliding*

Imako: B-but!

Aiko: Just Run!

Imako: *looking at him with wide eyes. Got fast up and runs*

Dragon: *watched her with the eyes. Flew back and the up. And straight for her*

Aiko: Imako watch out!

Imako: *looks back* AH!

Aiko: *tackled her down and they dodged the dragon that flew up in the air again*

Imako: Hh!hh!

Aiko: *got up. spinned his sword.*

Imako: W-what are we gonna do?!

Aiko: Fight it!

Imako: What?! Are you crazy!?

Aiko: Maybe i am! But i never back down from a fight!

Dragon: *roars and flew fast down at them*

Imako: A-aiko-kun!

Aiko: *lift her and disappeared. Sat her down behind a rock* Stay here! *runs back out*

Imako: Aiko-kun!

Aiko: HYA! *lift the sword*

Dragon: *looked. Breathed in*

Aiko: Oh shit! *jumps high*

Dragon: *breathed fire after him*

Aiko: *swinged his sword and a wind slash pushed away the fire*

Dragon: *swinged the tail*

Aiko: Ugh! *got hit and flew into a wall*

Imako: AIKO!

Dragon: *saw her and runs for her*

Imako: *looks at it. Got a serious face and runs towards it*

Aiko: Ugh.. *got up and looks.* Imako! Dont be crazy!

Imako: *stops and held her hands together and closer her eyes*

Dragon: *flying fast towards her*

Aiko: IMAKO!

Dragon: *attacked*

Imako: *eyes snapped open and a shock wave hit the dragon sending it back with a power hit.*

Dragon: *got slammed into the wall*

Aiko: *eyes wide*

Imako: H-ha.. i did it.. *fell down*

Aiko: *caught her* Imako!

Imako: *unconsious.*

Aiko: *looks at her* what are you..

Imako: *eyes closed.*

*:*:*:*:**:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:**::**::**:*::*:*:**:* :*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:**:**:**:*:*:**::*:*:*:*:*

Imako: N-ngh.. *opened her eyes slowly.*

Aiko: Imako. *before her*

Imako: A-aiko-kun.. where..

Aiko: Your in the nurses office..

Imako: E-eh..? What happened..

Aiko: *opened his mouth*

Kazou: That's what i would like to know. *walks in*

Imako: *looks* Mister Kazou..

Kazou: What the hell happened? You sent that dragon flying with such powerful hit that you knocked it unconsious!

Imako: I-i did what?

Kazou: What are you?

Imako: *looks down*

Aiko: She dont know sir.

Imako: Aik-

Aiko: It's okay. *looks at her*

Kazou: You dont know what you are?

Imako: no sir..

Kazou: ...intresting.

Imako: *looks at him* hu?

Kazou: Intresting indeed. *walks* You get better. Aiko you stay by her side.

Aiko: *nods*

Kazou: *walks out.*

Imako: *sat up*

Aiko: *looks at her* You alright?

Imako: Yeah.. im not in pain or anything.. *eyes widened* What about you?! You got hurt!

Aiko: *had a bandage around his head* Dont worry it will be healed tomorrow.

Imako: *relifed* Thank you Aiko-kun..

Aiko: For what?

Imako: You saved me..

Aiko: That's what friends are for right?

Imako: *smiles*

Aiko: Besides we are a team.*got up*

Imako: *got up aswell*

Aiko: Well i got some things to do. Will you be alright?

Imako: Um. *smiles* Thank you Aiko-kun.

Aiko: I think we are past that kun thing. Just call me Aiko. *lift a hand and walks out*

Imako: Aiko.. *smiles*

Rorita: *runs in* Imako-chan!

Imako: Rori- Woah! *got tackled down by a hug*

Rorita: Are you okay?! I heard you was unconsious!

Imako: Im fine Rorita-chan. *smiles*

Drove: That's a relife.

Imako: *looks* Drove-kun..

Drove: We made it to.

Rorita: Um! Drove is so strong! He beat the dragon easy!

Drove: Hehe~ *showing off his muscles*

Imako: That's great Rorita-chan. *Smiles.*

Drove: We should go Rorita.

Rorita: Um! I see you later ne? *walks out with Drove*

Imako: *smiles and walks out.*

Taizo: Imako!

Imako: "Wow im popular today" *turns and looks* Ah! Taizo!

Taizo: Wanna go grab some food?

Imako: Em.. sure. *smiles*

Taizo: *smiles and walks with her* So i heard you took down that dragon by yourself.

Imako: I cant say i did it alone..

Taizo: Well i most say im impressed.

Imako: *smiles*

Taizo: *sat down by a table with her* So what did your parents say about you coming to this school?

Imako: Well they understood and supported me.

Taizo: Oh? that sounds nice

Imako: Didnt yours?

Taizo: Nah. *sat back. They thought it sounded like a waste of time. But i didnt care.

Imako: *smiles.* Your a werewolf right?

Taizo: Yeah. *smiles* Would you like to see?

Imako: Ehhhhh? I can?

Taizo: Of course! *smirks*

Imako: *smiles*

*:*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**: *:*:*:*:*

Imako: Em you sure it's okay we are here?

Taizo: Of course why wouldnt it?

Imako: Well.. *looks around. They was in the grave yard*

Taizo: dont worry. You wanna see what i look like in my real form?

Imako: Um. *backed*

Taizo: *concentraided and turned into a werewolf*

Imako: Sugee.. *reached out with a hand*

Taizo: *bite her shirt and threw her up on his back*

Imako: O-oi!

Taizo: *runs fast*

Imako: T-taizo wait! *held on hard*

Taizo: *runs into the forest*

Imako: W-woah! *almost fell off when he jumped over a tree that had fallen.* Taizo please slow down!

Taizo: *stopped*

Imako: Wha! *fell off*

Taizo: *turned back into human.* Moo i had fun.

Imako: *got up* You could have warned me!

Taizo: You said you wanted to see me as a werewolf

Imako: Yes see you as one. Not run with you!

Taizo: *rolled his eyes*

Imako: "I think i miss judged him.. His not as nice as he seems.." *walks*

Taizo: Hey where are you going?

Imako: Back to the school

Taizo: *got before her* Why?

Imako: I dont think we should be here.. We dont know what can be in this forest

Taizo: I took down a dragon on my own Imako. Nothing can hurt us here.

Imako: Im still going back Taizo. *walks past him*

Taizo: *grabbed her arm*

Imako: Taizo please. We arent in kindergarden..

Taizo: Why cant you just stay with me?

Imako: Are you taking this personally?

Taizo: Yes i am. You only wanna be with that vampire! His dangerous you know!

Imako: I dont see him as a threat! His my friend! But im starting to see you as one.. Now please let me go.

Taizo: No! I wanna spend time with you!

Imako: Taizo!

Taizo: N- *got pushed back*

Imako: *blinks and looks*

Aiko: She asked you to let go.

Imako: Aiko!

Taizo: Tisk. She's not yours you know!

Aiko: But i respect her. Which you apparently dont. *lift her and walks*

Taizo: You cant just take her and walk away!

Aiko: Watch me. *walking*

Taizo: *shaking with anger. Grabbed a stone and threw it*

Aiko: *got it in the back of his head and dropped Imako*

Imako: Aiko! *got up* Taizo how dare you!?

Taizo: Fight me! If i win you stop being around her!

Aiko: *eyes shadowed. Blood dripped down from his head*

Imako: Aiko stand still your bleeding.. *ripped her shirt a little and tied it around his head.*

Aiko: If i win you leave Imako alone.

Taizo: Tisk. Fine.

Aiko: Imako you stay back.

Imako: B-but!

Aiko: Stay back. *looks at her*

Imako:...*nods and stood back*

Aiko: *glares cold at Taizo* Show me what ya got.

Taizo: By pleasure. *runs fast at him.*

Aiko: *runs at him*

Taizo: *jumps and turned into a werewolf in the jumps and slashed with the claws.*

Aiko: *blocked the claws with his sword and his him in the back with the sword hilt and jumped back*

Taizo: *groaked and runs at him*

Aiko: *spinned the sword and slashed*

Taizo: *rolled to the side dodging and tackled him down*

Aiko: *holding him off with the sword*

Taizo: *the sides of his mouth getting but by the blade.*

Aiko: *kicked him off and appeared over him and kicked*

Taizo: *did a dog cry but got fast up and bite his side hard*

Aiko: *closed one eye in pain and hit him in the head with the sword hilt*

Taizo: *blood ran down but he didnt let go*

Aiko: *opened his mouth and the fangs grew out. Was ready to bite him*

Imako: *eyes widened* Aiko dont!

Aiko: *fast stopped and looked at her.*

Taizo: *bite harder and started to pull*

Aiko: Agh! *cut him*

Taizo: *did a dog cry and fell back*

Aiko: *held his side and backed.*

Taizo: *groaking. Tried to get up but he was in to much pain. He turned back into human form.*

Aiko: *over him. Sword by his throat* It's over. I win. Now you leave Imako alone.

Taizo: *glared at him* I take orders from no one! *kicked him and was on him again*

Imako: *held a hand over her mouth.*

?: That's enough.

Aiko/Taizo: *got pulled apart*

Ketsuki: *between them* We do not tolorate fighting in this school. And your not allowed to be in the forest around this time. If we find you doing this again you will be kicked out from this school and bring shame to your family.

Imako: *runs and helped Aiko*

Ketsuki: Miss Imako you get Aiko to the nurses office. I will help Taizo.

Imako: H-hai mister Ketsuki! *helped Aiko walk*

Taizo: *glaring*

Ketsuki: Mister Taizo. *looks at him cold.* you got some explaining to do.

Taizo: Tisk.. Hai sir..

*:*:*:*:**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Nurse: *patching Aiko up*

Imako: *looking down*

Aiko: Up with your head Imako. Im fine. This will heal in no time.

Imako: Still.. You helped me again..

Aiko:I know. Your not glad i helped you?

Imako: O-of course i am bu-

Aiko: No but. I do it cause i want to.

Imako: *Blinks. Then smiles* "Taizo wasnt like i thought.. But Aiko really is a good friend.." *closed her eyes happy.*

And that was chapter 3! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
